leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Earl's Pokémon Academy
Earl's Pokémon Academy is a location in White City in Pokémon Stadium 2. It is an expanded Pokémon School taught by Earl Dervish. Here, players can learn various Pokémon battling and techniques, as well as look up reference data regarding the 251 Pokémon of Generation II, as well at items. Earl's curriculum comprises three levels: The Class, the Gym Leader Class, and the Elite Four Class. Each of these levels comprises of series of lectures, a quiz, and a series of skill tests where the player partakes in mock Pokémon battle. Initially, only the Trainer Class is available for the player. To unlock the Gym Leader Class, the lectures, quiz, and Trainer battles must be completed. Likewise, to enter the Elite Four Class, the player must complete all the lessons of the Gym Leader Class. In the lectures section, players need to read through the notes given for each lesson. At the end of the lesson, there is a random question related to that lecture that Earl presents to the player. If the question is answered correctly, that lecture is passed, indicated by a star next to the lecture title. After all lectures have been passed, the entire lectures segment is passed. In the quiz section, there are ten random questions that Earl gives to the player based on the lectures for that particular level. In order to pass the quiz, at least eight of those ten questions must be answered correctly. For the Skill tests, there are a number of Trainers that must battled and defeated using the correct Pokémon. For the Trainer Class, there are seven Trainers. For the Gym Leader Class, there are five Trainers. For the Elite Four class, there are four Trainers. For each Trainer, the player and the Trainer are assigned a team comprising six Pokémon with a moveset depending on the theme involved for the Trainer. For example, for Super Nerd Melvin in the Trainer Class, the player is assigned six Pokémon and Melvin is assigned six Pokémon. All of the player's Pokémon are given only one move and that move is either super-effective or not very effective against Pokémon, with half of the Pokémon having a super-effective move and the other half having a not very effective move. The player and the opponent select three Pokémon from their teams to send into battle. The goal is to defeat the opponent's three Pokémon selected and choose the correct three Pokémon to send into battle. If one of those three Pokémon is misselected and the player defeats the opponent's three Pokémon, the Trainer is not considered defeated. In the aforementioned example, Melvin is considered defeated if the three Pokémon he selected are defeated and that the player has selected the correct three Pokémon to send into battle (the Pokémon who have moves that are super-effective against the Fire type). Once all of the Trainers have been defeated, then the entire Trainer battles section is passed. Trainer Class Lectures *Rules **Common rules **Battle rules **Level evolution notes **Special evolution *Type match-ups **Type combinations **Exploiting weaknesses **Type changes *Status problems **Status problems *Moves **Moves & Pokemon types **Support moves **Added effects of moves **Recovery moves **Set damage moves **Moves & tactics **Move changes **Residual-effect changes *Trainer battles **Switching ** & **Physical & special attacks *New Features **Holding an item Trainers The correct choices for the player's party are highlighted in green. Gym Leader Class Lectures *Type match-ups **Dual-type Pokémon **Multiplied damage *Status problems **Status problems *Moves **Set damage moves **Moves & tactics **Multi-type moves *Trainer battles **Lead-off Pokémon **Switching **Reading the situation *New features **Holding an item **Notes on s Trainers The correct choices for the player's party are highlighted in green. Elite Four Class Lectures *Type match-ups **Multiplied damage *Moves **Support moves **Moves & tactics **Multi-type moves **Move combos **Situational combos *Trainer battles **Switching **Reading the situation **Reading the foe's moves *New Features **Holding an item **Notes on Eggs Trainers The correct choices for the player's party are highlighted in green. Category:Pokémon Stadium 2